


Of Death and Flowers

by pikajo14



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Kid and Tsubaki joke around about their partners, but at the same time know their feelings for each other.





	Of Death and Flowers

He walked into the med wing, seeing Black Star lying down. The idiot must have run in and gotten injured again.

He watched as the idiot's partner hung over him. Unlike her companion, she was no idiot.

While Tsubaki was quiet for the most part, she was also fierce. Something she had inherited from her family.

She gave him a small smile across the way. They never told anyone, but they knew each other rather well. How could they not? His father was Shinigami-sama and she was from one of the longest lines of human weapons, of course they would have crossed paths.

Black Star twitched in his sleep and her attention turned back to him. Oh, how he hated it.

Sure, Black Star was a strong fighter and he had a slight amount of respect for him, but he was an idiot. There was nothing harmonious about the guy.

He needed a distraction. His eyes caught the medicine cabinet. He smirked to himself. This is what he needed.

He began to reorganize the pill bottles. Symmetry was always a welcome distraction.

It didn't take him long. He was used to working on things like this. His eyes turned back to find her sitting behind him.

"I didn't think you would leave his side," he said stepping back and looking over his handy work.

"He'll be fine," she said softly.

"What did he do this time?" He was running multiple scenarios through his head. It really could be anything with Black Star.

She sighed. "Don't get me started."

She looked rather pissed; he found he rather liked that. "That bad?"

"I just don't see how anyone can be that stupid. Who runs blindly into a fight with a witch without a plan?" she said lying back on the bed she was sitting on.

He chuckled. "Black Star."

"So you're going to be a smart ass, then?" she huffed.

"You picked him as your partner, remember?" he teased, taking a seat next to her. She slid back up.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting him to be so stupid," she complained.

He couldn't help it as he fell back on the bed in laughter. "He was yelling across the school. I think that already makes him out as an idiot."

She blushed. "I thought he was sincere, but all he seems to care about is being known as the strongest. He has the talent, but he needs to focus that energy elsewhere."

"Good luck with that," he said, sitting up.

"Enough about me, what about your partners? I haven't seen Liz and Patty anywhere," she pointed out.

"You know them, they're here and there."

She gave him a disapproving look. "And you think that's wise? They have a record you know."

"I know, but they have reformed. They can't get very far anyway." He said the last part under his breath.

This time Tsubaki giggled. "So you still got the tracking devices on them?"

"That would be a yes." He joined in her laughter.

After that they sat there in silence. It was Tsubaki who broke it. "I wonder why we never became partners."

He sighed. "Because it would have made too much sense."

"That and I'm not exactly symmetrical," she said while looking at the ceiling.

"True," he agreed quietly.

"But I will admit that death and flowers do go well together," she said, still not looking at him.

"Yes, they do," he said as a grin came to his face.

She gave him a smile and leaned into him.

He smirked at this victory because he knew, no matter what, she was his. Flowers wilted under blackness. Death on the other hand allowed them to grow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Yes I know this is a strange ship, but I like it. The last line is going hand in hand with the whole circle of life thing. Death and decay actually help plants grow.
> 
> Also, don't take this too seriously. I know Black Star and Tsubaki are practically canon.


End file.
